PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 20: The Trouble With Eudora
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Eudora increasing jealousy over Linus tutoring Sally rises, despite Sally being with Michael and no longer harboring feelings for Linus at all. Also Peppermint Patty and Franco double dates with Charlie Brown and Frieda as they go to the fall carnival. Will Eudora and Sally make peace at all?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 20: The Trouble with Eudora

 **CHAPTER 1: THE SAGA CONTINUES…**

Linus continued to tutor Sally, and she drastically improved her grades. She was finally grasping the words and what order they were in. Charlie Brown was also happy with Sally. For once he didn't have to do her homework for her so she could at least get a decent grade. She was doing it on her own. Ever since finding out about Sally's dyslexia, the Browns were able to get her to grasp her work rather than make up her own stuff as she did in the past.

One person that wasn't happy about Linus tutoring Sally was his girlfriend and one-time best friend to Sally, Eudora. She felt that even though the school had assigned Linus to tutor Sally, she felt that Sally would at one point try to make a move on Linus. Eudora felt that while that wasn't the case right now, it would be down the road. And she was determined to hold on to Linus at all costs.

One day Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, Lucy, Linus, Rerun, and Schroeder were waiting for the school bus. They were discussing what they would be doing that weekend after school.

"Peppermint Patty and Franco invited Frieda and I on a double date to the fall carnival that's going on this weekend," said Charlie Brown.

"We agreed to go as it sounds like fun," added Frieda.

"Schroeder and I may go, as well," said Lucy. "Although he's not one for carnival rides."

"I get sick easy on anything that spins," Schroeder replied.

"And I'm trying to get him to do other stuff besides play piano all day," Lucy added.

"Good luck with that, Lucy," joked Charlie Brown.

"Hey, Linus," said Frieda, "are you and Eudora doing anything this weekend, hun?"

"I really couldn't tell you, Frieda," said Linus, sadly. "Eudora and I have been having some trouble as of late."

"She STILL thinks I'm trying to steal you from her?!" asked a bewildered Sally. "She does know that I got Michael now, right? And that he's now my Sweet Babboo instead of you?"

"You'd think she'd get the message," Linus sighed. "But it's like she never got past Valentine's Day when you trapped her in that hole in Monte Woods. Even after she forgave you, I don't think she ever truly got over it."

"Maybe that's why she's so jealous of Sally," added Lucy.

"I just hope she doesn't go the same route you did when that happened, Sally," Charlie Brown replied. "I know you learned your lesson, but she might want to get revenge, even if she doesn't directly say it."

"You think she'd try to, big brother?" asked Sally.

"Stranger things have happened," said Charlie Brown. Then the bus showed up and the kids got on and went to school.

Later at the school, Eudora was at recess and she watched Sally talking to Lucy. She was talking about how her grades have improved since Linus had been tutoring her.

"Your brother is a miracle worker, Lucy," Sally said with a smile.

"I wouldn't go that far, Sally," Lucy replied. "Sure he's smart when it comes to books and all, but this is the same kid who believes in the Great Pumpkin, and lest we forget about that stupid blanket."

"Point taken," said Sally. "But without his help, I'd probably would still be struggling with my school work and coaxing my brother into 'helping' me. I'm forever in debt to Linus."

"Well I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that," said Lucy. And the two girls continued to talk. Eudora, meanwhile, fumed over the conversation. She was convinced Sally was trying to steal Linus from her. And she even made herself believe that Sally was using Michael to make Linus jealous, even if that wasn't the case. She was determined to hold on to her boyfriend at all costs. She saw Charlie Brown and Frieda on the swings together. She decided to ask them a favor.

"Hey Charles, Frieda," she greeted.

"Oh hey, Eudora," said Charlie Brown. "What's up?"

"I need a favor of you," Eudora began.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Can you watch over Linus when he comes over to your house to tutor your sister? You know. Just in case…"

"…In case my sister makes the moves on him. Right?"

"You already know what I'm talking about, huh?"

"Linus AND Sally informed me about what's going on with you three. Let me assure you that you have nothing to worry about. If anything had happened, Linus would have told you from the beginning. And Sally is in love with Michael now. She's is not after Linus at all. Not anymore."

"Okay, Charles. I guess I can take your word for it."

"Absolutely, Dory. Everything is fine. Besides, Linus never responded to my sister's advances with nothing but avoidance in the past; what makes you think he wouldn't do the same now?"

"I don't doubt that he would avoid Sally's advances. As I told Linus, HIM I trust, it's Sally that concerns me."

"I can assure you nothing has happened and nothing WILL happen. Besides, Michael is over almost everyday."

And Eudora walked away, seemingly satisfied. Frieda asked, "Do you think she'll get over this, sweetie?"

"I don't know, Frieda," sighed Charlie Brown. "I just hope it doesn't get any worse than this." And the bell rang for the kids to come inside and everyone went back to their classes.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: SICK**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: MARCIE AND THE FLU**

Peppermint Patty came over Marcie's house to deliver her homework to her. Marcie was home with the flu. She hated missing school, but was told she had to get better. So Marcie reluctantly stayed in bed. Patty entered her room to see how she was.

"Hey Marcie," she said. "I've got your homework. How are you feeling?"

"Still sick, sir," said Marcie. "My mom said to stay in bed, and only get up if I have to."

"Good advice, Marcie. Can I still stay here when my dad is at work?"

"Of course, sir. That won't change, even if I am sick. Just don't let me breathe on you and get you sick."

"Yeah. I'm just sorry you're going to miss going to the fall carnival with me, Franco, Chuck, and Frieda. Will Hans at least keep you company?"

"He said his mother would make me a soup that would help me get better. I just hope it's good."

"It should be. Anyway, I'm going to start my own homework. Gotta keep up my D Minus-less streak."

"Go to it, sir." And Patty went into the dining room to do her homework while Marcie rested up.

At Charlie Brown's house, he and Frieda were studying together. Sally and Michael were doing the same before Linus came over for the next round of tutoring. Linus was at his wits end with Eudora and her jealousy over his tutoring Sally. But he still had a job to do and he was going to do it. Not too long after, he arrived at the Brown household.

"Hey everyone," Linus greeted.

"Hey Linus," said Charlie Brown.

"Ready for our next session, Sally?" asked Linus.

"Ready, chief," she said. And Sally, Linus, and Michael all went into the dining room where they could work. Charlie Brown and Frieda continued their study date. At that time, Snoopy came in with his supper dish in his mouth.

"Snoopy, you know it's not time for your supper, yet," said Charlie Brown.

"We're trying to study here," added Frieda.

"Come back in about a half hour," Charlie Brown replied, "and then it will be time for your supper." Snoopy groaned and went back to his doghouse.

"I wonder if that dog will ever get tired of eating so much," sighed Charlie Brown.

"I wouldn't count on it, babe," said Frieda. "As greedy as he is, I'm surprised he hasn't eaten your family out of house and home."

"Not for a lack of trying, though," Charlie Brown said, half-joking. "Well we better get back to studying."

"Okay, sweetie." And the two lovebirds continued to study as Sally, along with Michael, began her session with Linus in the next room.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: RIDES GALORE**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: WEEKEND AT THE CARNIVAL**

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Peppermint Patty, and Franco all went to the Hennepin County Fairgrounds for the Fall Carnival. They were in for a fun time riding rides and winning prizes. Marcie and Hans would have joined them as well, had it not for Marcie being laid up with the flu. Charlie Brown and Frieda, in particular, were going to enjoy the day together and have some fun, to distract themselves from the drama involving Linus and Eudora.

"Look guys," said Patty. "They have a roller coaster here! Let's go ride it!"

"You want to, sweetie?" Frieda asked Charlie Brown.

"Why not?" said Charlie Brown. And all of the kids boarded the coaster which had a vertical loop in the middle. They had fun riding the coaster, though Charlie Brown got a little dizzy. Frieda was there to help him up.

"Well how about some carnival games?" Patty then suggested.

"I've never been good at those," said Charlie Brown.

"Aww, you don't have to try to win me a prize, Charlie Brown," said Frieda. "I already got what I wanted right here." And she hugged her boyfriend tightly, making Charlie Brown blush.

Peppermint Patty and Franco took turns winning each other prizes and stuffed animals, while Charlie Brown and Frieda watched. Then the two couples went on the Ferris Wheel. While riding, they spotted Linus and Eudora on the midway.

"Look, Charlie Brown," said Frieda. "Linus and Eudora did show up after all."

"I just hope they settled all of the drama," Charlie Brown replied.

"It looks like Linus and Eudora actually showed up," said Peppermint Patty to Franco.

"Yah, maybe they settled their problems," said Franco.

Meanwhile below, Linus and Eudora spotted the couples on the ride and waved to them. Linus then said, "Why don't we wait for then to get off and then we can do some stuff together?"

"That sounds good to me, Linus," said Eudora, who seemed to be in a better mood. Just then the kids all got off the Ferris Wheel. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Patty, and Franco went to greet them.

"I'm glad you two made it," said Patty, smiling.

"How is everything?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Pretty good, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "How are the rides here?"

"Amazing, Linus!" said an excited Patty. "We rode the roller coaster, did the bumper cars, went inside the fun house, and even did some carnival games."

"Right now we were talking about getting something to eat," added Franco.

"I am a bit hungry, babe," said Eudora.

"Well I saw some food stands over by the bumper cars," said Charlie Brown. "Let's go check it out." And the kids went over to get something to eat.

Right around that time, Snoopy and Woodstock were also at the carnival enjoying all the rides and especially the food. When the kids made it to the food stands, they saw them eating food in a stack taller than them.

"How in the world did Snoopy manage to get into this carnival, and get all of that food to boot?!" asked a bewildered Charlie Brown.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," said Linus. "He's your dog, Charlie Brown." And the kids all went and got their food to eat.

Sometime later, they decided to give the roller coaster another go when they saw Sally and Michael heading down the midway. Eudora, who was in a good mood, started feeling her mood change when she saw her former best friend and her boyfriend.

"Oh no," whispered Charlie Brown to Frieda. "Sally told me she didn't think she was coming to the carnival today, and that she had a ton of homework to do."

"Maybe she got it done sooner," suggested Frieda.

"Maybe, but now with Linus AND Eudora here, I'm afraid things are going to explode," said a worried Charlie Brown.

Meanwhile Eudora muttered to Linus, "What is SHE doing here?"

"Easy, Eudora," said Linus, trying to calm his girlfriend. "It's a free country. Besides, she's with Michael. There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay, I won't make a scene," assured Eudora. She was still worried about Sally, but she put that in the back of her head for the time being.

"Hey everybody," Sally greeted happily.

"Hey, sis," said Charlie Brown. "Hey, Michael."

"Hey, Charlie," said Michael. "Hey, Frieda."

"Hi, Michael," greeted Frieda. "Hi, Sally."

"How are the rides here?" Sally asked.

"Pretty good, Sally," said Peppermint Patty. "We were just talking about riding the roller coaster again."

"Are you sure?" wondered Sally. "My brother isn't the best with wild rides, you know." Charlie Brown turned red with embarrassment.

"Well, Sally, he's been doing pretty well today," Frieda replied. "Sure he was a bit woozy after some of the rides, but he was solid, otherwise." Charlie Brown smiled after his girlfriend made the save.

"Well are we going to ride or what?!" Patty finally asked. And all of the kids got on the roller coaster. Everyone had fun, and even a chance of drama from Eudora seeing Sally was diverted, at least for the time being. Charlie Brown and the rest knew that a confrontation was brewing under the surface. It wasn't a matter of "if"; it was a matter of "when". All they knew was the clock was ticking and hopefully Eudora could get past her petty jealousy soon.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: AT LONG LAST PEACE!**

During the next few days and weeks, Linus continued to tutor Sally and her work greatly improved. Charlie Brown could breathe a sigh of relief, as Sally wasn't going to him to do her homework for her anymore like she used to in the past. And Sally wasn't making stuff up and failing like she used to, either. It was because of her dyslexia that made her not understand words and made her mispronounce stuff, often. But rather than say "whatever" as she used to do, she paid attention to the word she messed up on and kept saying it until she had it right. And everyone was happy with Sally.

Everyone, that is, except Eudora, who couldn't get past her jealousy over Linus tutoring Sally. Even after assurances from Linus and Sally themselves, Charlie Brown, Lucy, or anyone else who knew what was going on, Eudora hated the fact that her once best friend, who had pushed her into that hole on Valentine's Day just to keep her from her boyfriend, was now being tutored by said boyfriend. And while she was upset that Linus was tutoring her, she didn't put the blame on him. She didn't even put the blame on Sally, the source of her jealousy. She put it on the teachers and school board, who assigned Linus to Sally in the first place.

One day at school, Eudora wanted to talk to Sally alone. During recess, Eudora and Sally met somewhere so they could hash out their issues in private, once and for all.

"Sally," Eudora began, "first of all I want to say that I'm sorry for how I've been acting toward you lately. While I have a right to still be upset about what happened on Valentine's Day, I don't have any right to act this way about Linus tutoring you, especially since it was neither one of your choices."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, Eudora," said Sally. "Besides that, I'm with Michael now. I love him. I have no feelings for Linus anymore. I can assure you I no longer consider Linus my Sweet Babboo."

Linus then walked in and shouted, "SALLY, I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" Then he paused, and then turned to Eudora. "But I am yours, Eudora. I love you."

Eudora smiled and shed a few tears. Then she cried, "I love you too, babe!" And she and Linus both embraced. Sally smiled at the two of them. When they split up, Sally then asked Eudora, "So, Dory, friends?"

Eudora thought about everything that they have been through during the past few months. It was time to put this whole Valentine's Day thing to rest. If Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty can both make amends with Lucy over the Homecoming incident, why couldn't they over theirs?

Finally, Eudora said," No, Sally." After a brief pause, she smiled and said, "Not just friends, but BEST friends." And she and Sally hugged each other. They were best friends once again. All was forgiven about what happened at Valentine's Day. Charlie Brown and Frieda walked up to the three of them.

"Uh, what did we just missed, Linus?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Oh nothing, Charlie Brown," said Linus, "except your sister and Eudora becoming best friends once again.

"Really?!" said an excited Frieda. "I'm so glad you two made up!"

"Me too," agreed Charlie Brown. "Isn't this better than fighting all of the time?"

"It sure is, big brother," said a happy Sally.

"I couldn't agree more," added a just-as-happy Eudora. Lucy and Schroeder then came up to see what was happening.

"Hey, gang," Lucy greeted. "What's the 411?"

"Sally and Eudora are best friends again, Lucy," said Frieda.

"Well it's about time you two patched things up!" Lucy said in her serious manner. "It was getting tiring with that whole jealousness and all. Plus, Charlie Brown and I made up faster than you two. I guess better late than never."

"You can always count on Lucy to bring the crabbiness to something happy," sighed Linus.

"Tell me about it," agreed Charlie Brown.

"What did they say?" asked Lucy.

"Nothing, darling," said Schroeder, rolling his eyes. "I wanted to show you a new sonata I've been working on."

"Really, Schroeder? Let's try it out!" And the two of them left. Charlie Brown and Linus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your sister has improved quite a bit, Linus," Charlie Brown observed, "but I feel her crabbiness will always be ingrained in her. Maybe not as severe, but still there."

"You're preaching to the choir, Charlie Brown." And the kids laughed. Then the bell rang and it was time to go back in to school.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: AUTUMN DREAMS**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: FEELINGS OF FALL**

The first day of autumn had arrived and all of the kids were enjoying quite a warm day for that time of year. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, and Michael went to the park for a fall picnic. Peppermint Patty and Franco went to the movies. Marcie was still on the mend so Hans took care of her and read to her. Lucy and Schroeder went to a record store to find some classical music. And Linus and Eudora relaxed around his house for a bit.

"Linus," Eudora began, "I am glad the drama between me and Sally is finally over. And I'm actually glad that we are best friends again."

"I'm glad too, Eudora," said Linus. "Now you see that she no longer harbors any feelings for me. No longer calling me her 'Sweet Babboo' or begging me to take her to the movies. She's now happy with Michael and as far as my tutoring her, it's only business, no more, no less."

"I see that now, babe," said a happy Eudora. "And I want you to know that I love you and only you."

"And I love you, Dory." And they both kissed each other and relaxed on the back deck on the patio couch.

 _Spending my day, thinkin' 'bout you girl_

 _Being here with you, being near with you_

 _I can't explain myself_

 _Why I, feel like I do (like I do)_

 _Though it hurt me so to let you know when I_

 _Look in your eyes, you want to let me know_

 _How you feel_

 _Let me know, that love is really real_

 _But it seems to me_

 _That I'm, wrapped up in your love_

 _Don't you know that I'm_

 _Still in love (Still in love, in love with you)_

 _Sho' 'nuff in love with you, hey_

 _Heaven knows that I'm_

 _Still in love (Still in love, in love with you)_

 _Sho' 'nuff in love with you, hey_

 _And I look in your eyes_

 _And all, and all the years I, I see (I see)_

 _Me lovin' you and you lovin' me_

 _Well it seems to me_

 _That I'm so wrapped up in your love_

 _Don't you know that I'm_

 _Still in love (Still in love, in love with you)_

 _Sho' 'nuff in love with you_

 _I, I, I, I_

 _Don't you know that I'm_

 _Still in love (Still in love, in love with you)_

 _Sho' 'nuff in love with you_

 _Hey I tried, in love with you, I, I_

 **THE END**

"I'm Still in Love with You" written by Alton Neamiah Ellis, Cleveland Browne, and Sean Paul Henriques

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
